Nine Lives
by BigGirlSarah
Summary: A new creature is found and has been boarded onto the Normandy. She doesn't remember how she got in that pod or where she came from. She's bitter towards all and doesn't know how to take compliments when they are given to her. All around she is a really stubborn feline. But Garrus wants to know what makes her tick. Will he ever find out?


-Prologue-

"Commander Shepard, Mordin is asking to speak to you," A dead pan voice spoke through out the room, rousing the man inside from his slumber. Blinking his eyes open John turned his head towards the small clock perched on his night stand. With a slight growl of annoyance, he rose from his bed careful not to wake Liara next to him. Standing on unsteady legs, not fully awake, John stumbled to where his clothes laid and quickly dressed. Stretching his arms over his head, John made his way towards the elevator of the Normandy to head towards Mordin's Laboratory. As the elevator began to descend John was curious about why Mordin would wake him up at four o clock in the morning, all though it wasn't strange of him to do so. As John entered the Lab he watched as Mordin paced back and forth in front of his terminal, mumbling incoherently like he usually did. Bracing himself against the far wall he waited for Mordin to realize that he was now in the room.

"Ah Shepard. Heard you come in. Important news. Couldn't wait. Please must show you," Mordin spoke in his clipped voice, with a weave of agitation in his usual attitude. This concerned John, if something could get under this Salarian doctors skin then something was defiantly wrong. Stepping towards him he noticed that his whole body was twitching in trying to keep still.

"What is it Mordin? What has you so high-strung?" he asked him, leaning forward onto his desk. He made a small huffing noise and lifted his omni-tool muttering some more.

"Looked at data from Maelon's research for genophage. Found something intriguing. No frustrating. New data that I did not know." He ground out searching for the specific data to pull up onto his terminal for him to see. Suddenly pictures began to appear on his terminal of a tube quite similar to the one that Grunt had been in.

"What exactly am I looking at Mordin?" John questioned him looking away from his terminal.

"Some kind of escape pod Shepard. Holding life form. Don't know what species. Must take back from Blue Suns on Omega," Mordin continued to mumble. John's eyes widened in astonishment. Now why would the Blue Suns take an escape pod with a life form inside onto Omega? What bothered them so much that they needed to take something that wasn't even of value. Well whatever it was John knew that he needed to take it from the mercenary group. There was no way of knowing what the group would do with the life form inside.

-Chapter 1- ~ Awakening

Garrus paced inside the batteries small room as he awaited Shepard to contact him as soon as he returned from Omega. Garrus was always twitchy when Shepard decided to land on Omega, especially if he didn't bring Garrus along. Garrus had figured that he had helped off the mercenary groups for some time after meeting up with Shepard. Apparently their activities had picked up right away after Garrus had returned to the Normandy. Stealing a pod that was found on Tunchanka and bringing it back to Omega. Maelon was apparently going to use whatever specimen was inside the pod as an experiment to help cure the genophage, not caring that the creature had no idea what was going on. 'Deep Sleep' was what Mordin said the creature inside was in, apparently after the escape pod had released from whatever planet or ship it came from it's occupant had fallen into a coma like sleep to keep the body intact. Now this was just a theory and couldn't be solved until the pod was on board and the creature released or kept inside. As soon as those thoughts rushed through Garrus's mind he got a notice from the Normandy itself that the shuttle area was being opened with the return of the Commander. Pushing off his terminal, taking a break from his calibrations for once, Garrus rushed to the Normandy's elevator to head to the lab where the pod was being transferred for Mordin to see.

* * *

John looked at the pod as Grunt easily propped it up against the wall on the far side of the lab. The pod was fully sealed so you couldn't really see who or what was on the inside. It had taken them a few hours to retrieve the pod, going through mass amounts of Blue Sun's to do so, they were vehement on keeping the pod with them. That just made John want to grab the pod even more. Mordin walked briskly into the room investigating all part of the pod mumbling to himself as always.

"Shepard. Would ask to open pod." Mordin muttered turning his eyes toward John. John quickly nodded and Mordin turned to the pod once more. Pressing a few buttons on his omnitool and then scanning it across the pod. With a loud his the top released it's locks and proceeded to slowly slide open. When the pod was fully open and the fog dispersed, John stared at the creature inside, fully shocked right down to his boots.

* * *

Darkness. That's all she could remember. Just the darkness that ate at her as she slept, scouring through her dreams. No matter where she went the darkness would follow, no matter how much she screamed no one would come. The darkness always grabbed her, the same process. But today something was different. As she screamed for someone to rescue her, a bright light shone on the far side of the dark abyss. It felt like a reaching hand, all to reassuring and unreal. But she wouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth and reached out towards the light. When she finally grabbed at it and was brought through, her eyes opened. At first it was all just blurry, shapeless things. Four inky blobs stood above her, staring down at her, scaring her. Her hearing was off too, she could hear talking but couldn't quite understand what was being said. But instinct took over, with a long hiss shot through her muzzle she leaped from the table and swiped her claws out at the intruders.

"Whoa! Whoa!" a male voice shouted in a language that she could not comprehend. The creature had his arms held up in a way of surrender. But she was not convinced, she pasted herself to the far wall of the room, her ears flat on her head and her tail lashing. She released hisses every once in a while, her nerves frayed. She began screaming at them in her peoples language, demanding them to tell her where she was and who they were. But they ignored her, instead to converse about themselves. She continued to scream demanding to know the answers to her questions.

* * *

Garrus heard the screaming as the elevator doors slid open. He hated the elevator on the Normandy, it was far too slow. Rushing into the med bay he was surprised at what he saw before him. John, Liara, Grunt, and Mordin were trying to calm the creature before them, probably the one that was in the pod. But this creature Garrus had never seen before. She was tall, almost his height, with fur that covered her entire body and a tail that lashed out behind her. She had pointed ear on the top of her head, but were flattened in her apparent agitation. She looked quite familiar to a creature he had read about that lived on earth as pets to the humans. Searching through his visor to find out what the creature was, he watched the woman his fascination piqued. With a quiet 'bing' his visor brought up the information that made perfect sense. The woman was a human like version of a cat. Cats, he read on, were highly intelligent but also spooked easily. A calming hand or a dangly distraction usually seemed to calm them down. Garrus though didn't know if he should try any of those techniques, for she was quite human like as well, probably thought like a human too. He continued to stare on as the woman shouted in an unknown language that his translator tried to catch but had difficulty doing so. The fur on her body matched the hair on her head, a deep rich brown, even though the hair on her head was a twinge lighter. Her eyes were largely shaped, stilted and a vibrant green. She had a few black splotches along her fur, and long sharp canines. Garrus had never been this intrigued by a woman in such a long time. He felt flustered and didn't know what to say to calm the warring feline. But he knew one thing for sure. He sure as hell wanted to get to know her better.

* * *

There first chapter done. Dear god this story took me a whole lot longer to write . . I like it so far :) R&R please! And if you have any ideas for my story I'm all ears I've had horrible writers block lately . ENJOY!


End file.
